-FA- (PA)
Guild Roles Darka Golloum Leader of the guild, Vosraeba Mayor of the Dantooine city. Nimaig Forum Administrator (see external links below). Introduction Force Academy is a Lightside Jedi Roleplaying Guild in the Chilastra server which was made to replace the lost Jedi Community after NGE hit SWG. RP is not required at all times, though members are free to do so if they wish whenever they want. The mission of -FA- is "Keeping the Peace", which involves helping those in need, and battling the Sith Empire. This guild is the copy of the guild -DoP- which died out when it's leader abandoned his guild. More Info Force Academy is always recruiting people with jedi characters and who are serious in Roleplaying. We accept every neutral and rebel jedi profession characters to our Jedi Academy. When they join us, they join a guild which has its own handmade Trials for additional ranks and which has its own Padawan-Master System. Each master trains his padawan all the way to level 90 and so doing their Knighting Trials. When Knighthood is gained, one could train a padawan of his own and continue to pass on the teachings of the Jedi. When this padawan reaches knighthood himself his master advances to the rank of Master. Council '-This RolePlay council is still in-making-' Defender Squadron Jedi Master Darka Goullem formed the idea of "-FA- in space". When the squadron will be active enough we'll advantually arrange a standard day for space events. For now we aid whatever -FA- or friend needs help during missions. Despiteless, -FA- had made up its mind about the Colors of the ships (as seen to the right) as well as a production line of Flightsuits fit for most of the SWG-species. Cities -FA- has two cities spread among Chilastra's Galaxy: Vesania This city was founded by a The Galactic Irregulars long ago, placed as soon as citys were added to the game. The metropolis can be found on Corellia, just south of the PvP area on Corellia. Due to the -FA- guildleader having access to the city's adminship he has opened Vesania up for the members of the guild. While not established to serve the guild, it has been used after the losing the old city on Rori under the old guild Dantooine' Enclave This town was founded by Jedi Master Domiaq Moonlighter on Dantooine This currently Rank V city has the same purposes as the main city on Rori used to have: to make room for new members. It's City Hall has the function of Jedi Library, with similarities to the enclave seen in KotOR2 and the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The plains the city is build at match the KotOR plains perfectly, which gives you the feeling you're in kotor for at least a moment. The city added a shuttle in recent months and is a designated research center for those that have Traders in the guild. Current mayor is Vosraeba Lightstar. "A shelter for those sensitive for our teachings and a peacefull home for those without" - Master Moonlighter More Info More information can be found on the website of -FA- : www.force-academy.com Category:Guilds